The Apple Tree
by Ashlay28
Summary: Alice and Jasper. all human. Jasper and Alice got to there special place an apple tree and jasper proposes to alice. read it really good!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. **

**I wrote this story for my English half-yearly exam earlier in the week. It was a little different. I didn't use Alice but Jasper was the main guy. Hope you like it. I still haven't decided if it's just a one-shot or if I will do another chapter.**

**Also they're all human. The story is set in the older days and Alice lives on a farm.**

Apple Tree.

Alice P.O.V.

The day was overcast and big purple clouds were rolling through the sky on the horizon. I didn't want it to rain because I had a date with my boyfriend Jasper at our special tree- the apple tree. It was were we had our first kiss and were inscribed in the bark was – Alice loves Jasper and Jasper loves Alice.

I had been in the barn all day getting ready. Esme (my adopted mother) had been playing with my hair trying to get it to sit right, but there was only so much you could do with my short crop of black hair.

She had told me to bake some cookies for my date. Jasper told me that he was taking me on a date to the apple tree for a special picnic of our 3year anniversary of dating.

I had a strange feeling that today was going to be the day that-

"Alice darling, Jasper is here!" Came Esme's voice from down stairs. She was so happy that I had found the right person for me. She just bubbled with joy every time Jasper and I touched.

I climbed down the ladder and skipped over to my loves side.

"Hello Alice," Jasper said, " are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Just one second. I have to get my cookies I made." And I left after he planted a kiss on my forehead.

I could hear the conversation from the kitchen has I put the cookies into a basket.

"Mrs Cullen I promise I will have Alice home by dark. We will only be at the apple tree if you need us." Jasper told my mum.

I half ran back to Jasper not wanting to be away from him.

"Ready now." I told them. "Love you mum." And I kissed her on the cheek.

"By sweetie." She told me. And waved us off.

Jasper and I walked in silence all the way to the tree. We held hands all the way just swinging them and enjoying each other's company. Occasionally he would pull me closer to him and kiss my hair and my cheek.

As we reached the apple tree Jasper took a seat and pulled me down so I was sitting on the ground and my head was resting in his lap. I was staring up into his beautiful blue, sparkling eyes that were locked into my green ones.

"I bought some grapes. Would you like me to feed you like they do to princesses?" Jasper asked me.

I giggle and nodded and Jasper pulled out the grapes and proceeded to feed me and I would pop one into his mouth after he gave me one.

I didn't know how long we lay there not talking just wrapped in each other's arms, comfortable by just the company of each other.

" This is nice." I sighed as I lent my head into his chest and sat in his lap. He wrapped both his arms around my waist.

" I have something to ask you," Jasper told me all of a sudden becoming serious.

"Alright, ask away." I encouraged.

Jasper slid me up so I sitting on the ground and he continued to kneel with one knee on the ground.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped. I was hyperventilating, my heart was pounding in my ears and blush coloured my cheeks.

Jasper gave a small shy smile as he answered.

"Alice, I promise to love you forever, for as long as I may live. Will you ma-"

All of a sudden the weather became ruthless. The black clouds snarled and the loudest crack of thunder I had ever heard echoed around us. A huge serpent like funnel created in the sky began to race towards the ground.

"RUN ALICE!" Jasper screamed at me. I was immobilised by fear; I couldn't work the muscles to make me stand off the ground. My gut dropped through the bottom of my feet.

It had happen so fast. From when Jasper was about to ask me the question that made my heart pound out a rhythm that was surely going to pop right out of my chest, and make my blood to stain my cheeks. Then how the dark purple clouds snarled in the sky and the screaming of the wind in my ears, the funnel racing from the heavens to meet the ground.

"ALICE!" Jasper shook my shoulders. "GET UP ALICE, GET UP!" He urged me. "COME ON WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE BARN!" He shouted at me over the wind.

I got up off the ground under Jasper's guidance; he tugged on my arm as we ran hand in hand towards the barn.

"Come on Ally. Come on Ally. We have to make it. Come on Ally faster" Jasper cooed in my ear.

"JASPER, I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT, YOU GO, SAVE YOURSELF!" I tried to wriggle my hand free from Jasper's firm grasp. He wasn't having that he held my hand tighter and refused to let it go.

"NO ALICE, WE ARE BOTH MAKING IT, COME. WILL YOURSELF TO MOVE FASTER! I WON'T LEAVE YOU." Jasper told me and just to prove his point he pulled me fiercer along behind him.

I turned around to look behind us at the storm. I saw the funnel meet the ground and started a line of destruction heading right for us.

I picked up my pace as Jasper had told me to do. 'Will yourself', I more looked behind me and became so terrified that I had to move, to save me, to save Jasper.

"That's it Ally. Come on we're almost there!" He tugged me again as we sprinted the last couple of metres towards the cellar. I could see Esme screaming at us but I couldn't hear her as the wind caught her voice.

* * * *

Jasper, Esme and I were huddled as we listened to the storm rip and tear everything up outside.

We heard it easing up; finishing.

"Do you want to look outside now?" Esme asked us.

"I'll check first make sure we're not in the eye." Jasper said.

"No Jasper don't go," I reached for him.

"Silly Ally," he took my hand "It's alright, I'm pretty sure that the storm is gone I'm just double checking." He tried to reassure me.

Jasper went up to the opening and opened up the door. I heard the sharp intake of breath as Jasper gasped at the destruction outside.

"The storms gone. It's a mess out here." He told us as Esme and I got up and followed him outside.

"Oh my gosh." Esme summed up. Jasper was right it was a mess out there. My house- the barn was in pieces everywhere.

I could hear Esme sob and Jasper brought us both into a hug hushing us. It wasn't until Jasper wiped his finger down my cheek that I realised that I was all so sobbing.

I looked over Jasper's shoulder to the rest of the yard there was only one thing in the yard that stood up without a scratch on it. Shinning like a halo over an angle stood the apple tree.

" Jasper look the tree!" I said to him.

He led me up there and I held Esme's hand and took her too.

"Let me try this again Alice." Jasper pleaded. He knelt down on one knee yet again and Esme let go of my hand. "Alice, love of my life, holder of my heart, I promise to love you for the rest of the days I may live, will you marry me?"

AN: Sorry about the cliff hanger lolz. I have decided that there will be another chapter. Please review! I love Alice and Jasper!

**WOW TEAM JASPER! Nicola you better review this!**

**BYE! **

**Ashlay xX . **


	2. Family

**AN: Hey everyone. This next chapter is going to be in Jasper's Point Of View. **

**Also I am very sorry about the long wait I have had that much school work and half-yearly exams. (That's were this story came from). Hope you like it. **

I pulled out the velvet ring box from the pocket of my jeans. I opened it up to show them the engagement ring. It was a gold band with a heart shape diamond. I heard the gasps from Alice and Esme as the ring sent a rainbow of colour around it from the tiny rays of sun coming through the dark clouds.

I looked up into Alice's eyes. She had tears streaming down her face and dripping on to the ground. I smiled up at her and she returned a little one of her own.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her again.

She nodded a tiny fraction and through her hands around my neck, crying deeply and staining my shirt. I didn't care; I had plenty of shirts. I just rubbed the small of Alice's back.

"Yes, yes I will, Jasper." Alice knelt down on the ground in front of me and hugged into my chest, my tears spilt into her beautiful hair.

" Thank you Alice. You have know idea how happy I am. I love you." I told her.

"I love you too, Jasper. Let me show you." She said pulling away from my chest to look me in the eyes.

I wiped away the tears that were still falling from her eyes. Alice giggled and wiped mine away as well.

Gently she placed her lips on mine and kissed me. The kiss was so passionate there was no doubt in my mind that we belong together. When we pulled away gasping for air, we sat there locked in each other's eyes, holding each other's faces.

"I told you that I loved you, didn't I?" Alice joked.

A new sound broke our silent conversation, Esme's sob. We both looked up at her. She had tears spilling down her face as well.

Esme was the most caring person in the world. She was happy that her adopted daughter had found the right person for her. She was even happy and didn't care that it was I.

"Alice!" Esme cried. "Oh, Alice!" she pulled her daughter into a hug. "And you, Jasper dear! I'm _so_ happy for you both. Does you family know, Jasper?"

"I don't even know if my family…" I trailed off. I hadn't thought about them since the storm. What if they weren't all right? What if something had happened to them?

"I have to go." I told them, " Love you Alice." I told them. I lent down to kiss Alice, but she pulled away.

This stunned me, I looked at Alice questioningly and she just looked innocent.

"What?" Alice said innocently "I want to come with you. But I will take that kiss." She said and planted one on me.

"And you can't walk there, I'll drive you both. What if you need help?" Esme added.

************

The road to my place was covered in the wreckage from the storm. Roofs from houses. Cars and trucks, even farm animals littered the road.

"Oh my!" Esme gasped at the wreckage.

We were coming up to the last bend before my house and I was scared at what I might see. Alice sensing my distress rubbed soothing circles on my hand.

Esme gasped in horror at the new sight, which was my house. "Oh." Escaped my lips like I had to been punched in the gut and it winded me. My face remained in the horror expression that was etched onto both Esme's and Alice's faces.

As soon as we stopped, I jumped out of the car and started running towards the crumpled mansion that was my house. It now looked like a gingerbread house that had been squashed into tiny crumbs.

"Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett!" I screamed at the house. Tears were spilling from my face faster know that I thought my family were in great danger.

I called for them again. Alice and Esme were screaming at them too.

"Jasper!" Alice called from the back of the house. "I hear them over here! Come quick!" I ran as fastest my legs could carry me.

"Where Alice!" I called to her. My hysteria building to explosion point. How did the day turn from good to bad to good to bad again? First Alice and I were having our picnic, then the storm. Then Alice agreed to marry me and know this.

She pointed to the ground where the voices she heard came from.

"Jasper? Jasper?" Carlisle called.

"Carlisle are you hurt?" I asked immediately.

"No son. But I cant get out, help me!" he said calmly but seriously.

"Yes dad. Is everyone else there with you?" I asked him.

"No, I think Edward, Bella and Renesmee are more in the middle and I have no idea where Rosalie and Emmett are." Carlisle answered me.

I started to dig and Carlisle was pushing up more rubble where he was so I could free him from his rubble cage.

"Thankyou Jasper." Carlisle thanked me when I had pulled him free.

"Anytime dad. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Fine. We need to find the rest of our family." He told me simply.

"Right. I'll take the middle and try and find Edward, Bella and Renesmee. You can find Emmett and Rosalie." I didn't want Carlisle near the middle in case I had to dig him out again.

"Edward! Bella! Renesmee!" I called for them in the direction where Carlisle told me they would be.

"Jasper is that you? We're over here! In the bathroom direction!" Bella called to me.

"Bella! Keep talking so I can follow your voice!" I told her. "Is Edward and Renesmee there?"

"Yes! Edwards right here and so is Renesmee." She told me.

"Edward, do you know where Rosalie and Emmett are?" I asked him.

"I think they where in their bedroom when the storm started." He called to me.

"Carlisle!" I called across the wreckage. "Try their bedroom!"

"Okay. Have you found Edward, Bella and Renesmee?" He shouted back.

"Yeah, they're right here!"

I started to dig through the rubble. I gained a lot of splinters and cuts up my arms. I couldn't care less; my family were in trouble.

"Are any of you hurt?" I asked when I could almost see them.

"No, none of us are hurt we took refuge in the bathtub," Bella told me.

Edward helped by pushing up more broken parts of our house so that I could free them.

"Jasper, take Renesmee." Bella said.

I took Renesmee in one arm. In the other arm I monkey-gripped Bella and I puled her up and out of the hole with Edward helping me by pushing. Edward climbed up the side of the hole.

"Here Bella," I told her and gave Renesmee back.

"Thankyou Jasper. Thankyou for saving us." Bella said and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Jazz." Edward said playfully ruffling my hair.

"Wow, look at this place." Bella cried. " Our home! Where are we going to stay?"

"Shh, its ok Bella. I'm sure someone will take us in." Edward hushed her. "Hows Alice's place?" He asked me.

"It's wrecked but the shelter was fine it's probably enough room for us to all live in, if Esme will have us."

"Jasper, what is that in you jeans" Bella gaped looking at my pocket where the ring box made a shape in the jeans.

"I proposed to Alice." I told them looking down awkward, as they stared at me.

"Congratulations Jazz! What did Alice say? Am I going to have a new sister?" Bella squealed.

"Yeah, Alice said… Yes!"

"Jasper!" Carlisle's anxious voice called, "I have found Emmett and Rosalie!"

Edward and I raced back there. Carlisle's voice had urgency to it; something had happen, someone was hurt… badly.

"W-what is it Carlisle," I panted trying to catch my breath.

"It's… It's R-rose," He said. His legs shock and he collapsed to the ground rocking in tears.

I saw it then. Emmett was already out of the hole, holding something, someone, still and peaceful in his arms. Emmett's face was mashed up in pain, tears coursing down his face gently falling on to my twin sister.

**AN: Soza, Cliff hanger! Hehehe. I didn't know where to end it and here sounded good. I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but it is out. **

**PLZ review it makes me happy. **

**Soza if there is another like page full of nothing on the end of this, my computer was having a fit. **

**Ily Asha xXx RIP MJ! POP KING!**


	3. Funeral

**AN: **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, obviously. **

**Chapter 3: Funeral.**

Alice POV:

In Emmett's arms were the ghostly white body of Rosalie Hale. My soon to be sister in law's head lolling in his arms. I knew she was dead. Carlisle crumpled to the ground unable to keep his composure any more. His fists hit the ground in rhythm with his sobs of pain. Jasper swayed were he was Rosalie was his twin. His face was white as and shined in sweat. Jasper was about to faint.

I ran up behind him and put my arms under his and pulled him onto the ground before he could fall. His eyes had moister dewing in the lids, then spilling over the edge. He lay in my arms and cried his eyes out. He didn't sob like Carlisle.

I didn't even know Edward, Bella and Renesmee were with us until, Edward and Bella moved to help Emmett. Edward went to get Rosalie out of Emmett's arms. Emmett had the look that wanted her out of his arms and then also was unwilling to let her go. When Edward had gotten Rosalie out of Emmett's arms the sob that pierced the area was horrendous. Bella moved into hug him and rub his back.

We all sat on the grass holding each other and crying until our eyes were red, puffy and sore. We were alerted back to reality around four o'clock when the ambulance came and got our departed and took her away. Emmett wouldn't let them take her until we had our last minute with her. Jasper and Emmett held her hands and Carlisle kneeled behind Jasper also holding her.

"Bye Rosie Baby." Said Emmett his voice shaking then breaking as he cried some more. He gently kissed her cheek and moved back a little to let Edward say his good bye.

"I'll miss you Rosalie, I'm sorry I didn't get back in time to find you. I love you so much. Rosie I'm sorry." Jasper whispered in her ear. Everyone else got in and said their good byes to Rosalie. Renesmee was tugging at Bella's skirt asking what happen to Aunty Rosie.

When the paramedics came over to us to get Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were the last to let go of her and when they closed the door on the ambulance and we were no longer able to see our beloved, Jasper turned in to me and I held him close.

"My sister, my sister. I'm her twin; I'm supposed to look after her." Jasper whispered into my ear. "It's okay Jasper." I cooed him.

"Where do we go from here? We have no where to go?" Carlisle stated. Esme had him in a hug in a beat of a heart, "Don't worry Carlisle, you and the family can stay with Alice and me. We have plenty of room."

******

Everyone sat around the table in the shelter drinking only water that we had. Jasper never let go of my hand and I wouldn't complain. He kept looking at the ring on my finger and a tiny hint of a smile danced on his face, tho his face had tear tracks down in and his cheeks were puffy.

"Children, I think it is about time you go to bed. You had a long day and you all keep yawning." Carlisle said. We all nodded in agreement. It had been a long day and my eyes needed rest they were quite sore. "I'll show you to your rooms alright." Said Esme.

"Bella and Edward you can have this room, I've but in a toddlers bed so Renesmee has some where to stay." Esme pointed to the door were they could stay. "Emmett and Carlisle, I hope you don't mind sharing a room, there is two beds in there for you."

"Thank you Esme. You're a great hostess." Carlisle said and briefly hugged Esme.

"Jasper and Alice you two get the double bed in this room, okay sweeties." Esme pulled us both in for a hug and telling Jasper that she is very happy that she know gets to call him her son.

Jasper and I lay in bed hugging each other very close. I felt very safe in his arms. Every now and then I would hunt for his lips in the dark and have a quick yet passionate kiss. I was trying to distract him form the war that was happening in his head and all the guilt I know he was putting on himself about not getting there earlier.

******

The day of the funeral arrived and everyone was still gloomy. It was only going to be a family thing with Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee, Esme and me. All the boys were wearing the same clothing, black dress pants and black suit shirts. Bella and I had gone shopping the day before and bought little black dresses. Esme was also wearing a black dress, just not a short as mine and Bella's. Renesmee didn't have any black clothes and they didn't have any when we went shopping so we got her a white dress.

When I was done with my make-up and hair, Jasper and I went to the kitchen. I was holding his hand which was slightly shaking. "Everyone almost ready to go?" Carlisle asked the house. There was mumbled 'yes's' from the rooms.

Emmett walked out into the kitchen his face was blotchy and his eyes were puffy and red; he had already been crying. Today was going to be brutal for all of us, but I can not imagine how it is going to be for Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie being Emmett's wife.

******

Sitting in the church listening to the priest talk about in this time of need to lean on each other my mind was else where. I was thinking about the times me and Rosalie had gone shopping and when we double dated before Em and Rose got married. Rosalie was one of my best friends and now she was gone. My sharp intake of breath during a sob alerted Jasper and he pulled my into his side and stroked my back.

"Jasper would you like to say something?" The priest asked.

"Yes thank you," Jasper stood up and made his way to the front to talk about his sister. "Rosalie was my twin sister, we got into trouble together, we played together and had fun together. I remember on our 16th birthday she got me a tiny red man g-string. I laughed my head off at her and I quickly went to the shop to get her a matching bikini." Jasper talked more about his sister, tears rolling down his face as he reminisced in his memories of her.

At the end of Jasper's speech, Jasper walked over to the coffin where his sister was in. "I love you sis. Will never forget you… ever." He said towards the coffin laying over it and crying hard.

I ran up there to help him, as Jasper made no move to leave her. "Love you." And with that he walked away back to the chair and waited for the ceremony to be finished.

Once it was finished Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper stood up to carry the coffin out to the grave sight where Rosalie would be buried. When they got outside they lowered her on to the pullie system that would lower her down. We all placed 23 roses and Rosalie's coffin as it was going down. Bella embraced Emmett and Edward

Renesmee was in Edwards arms and Esme pulled Carlisle into a hug while I had Jasper in mine. We all stood their looking at Rosalie's resting place tears pouring out of everyone's eyes; sob racked the air around us. It was definitely the worst day in my life.

**And that's were I'm leaving it. I've been writing like a mad person for the last day. I went driving yesterday arvo (I just got my Learners) so I didn't write yesterday arvo when I normally do. I didn't even train for martial arts today, I just wont tell my dad and hopefully know one else will. **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY to all Rosalie fans, yes I am one too, but I needed tragedy. **

**Also thank you to;**

**X. The Marauders .X, I probably wouldn't have started this again if not for you.**

**I wont write another chapter if I don't get at least 3 reviews. Please review and tell me how I am going. Don't just add to story alerts or your favs. Flames are welcome. **


End file.
